


Movie Night

by spun809



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Fluff, Gen, Sam and Dean are cute, movies - Freeform, while the boys are away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: The Winchesters do something sweet for the reader





	

Walking into the war room of the bunker you saw that the boys had traded the books of lore and pages of research for something better, all of you favorite movie snacks were laid out. There was popcorn, candy, soda. Bursting into a smile you relaxed in one of the chair, curling your knees underneath you and waiting for them to come back. 

As the lights dimmed though you started looking around, trying to spot Sam or Dean but you were alone. Your smile vanished and you started to untangle your legs but a picture had flashed on to one of the walls, and you hesitated. 

It was Sam and Dean. And it was recent. You sat back down wondering what was going on. Then the video started, it seemed from the shakiness and the strange angle that it was taken on one of the boys phones. 

“Hey y/n,” Sam started. 

“We know we have been hunting a lot lately,” Dean continued. 

“We thought we would make a little video to show that even when were gone,” Sam said panning the camera to show the view of the cliff-side they were standing in front of. 

It was breath taking you thought to yourself, but you were even more enamored with the adorableness of what the boys had done for you. Absently you reached across the table to grab a twizzler to shove in your mouth. 

Dean took the camera back, “the point is,” he glared in the direction you knew Sam must have been, off camera, “that even looking at this beautiful view, the only thing we can think about is how much we can’t wait to get back home to you.” 

Sam fought his way back in to frame so now both boys were smooshed together in the shot, Sam having to hunch slightly so his head wasn’t getting cut off. 

“We love you y/n,” Sam finished. 

The video ended abruptly and the lights in the room came back up and you saw the real Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. You jumped up and ran over to them pulling them together so you could smash them in a giant hug. 

“Glad to have my boys back,” you grinned into their chests. 

Dean finally pried you off of them and held you at arms length, “well I thought that movie screamed chick flick, so what are we gonna watch next?” 

Your face hurt from the wideness of your smile, “whatever you want Dean.”


End file.
